1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a cashless casino promotional system. More particularly, the present invention allows for a targeted marketing to holders of cashless tickets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cashless wagering (also known as “ticket in ticket out”) has become very popular in modern casinos. Monetary tickets can replace the traditional coins used to pay and get paid when playing slot machines.
What is needed is a new promotional method in which casinos can better target promotions and advertisements to players.